


Sharing

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Late Easter fic, M/M, My OTP, happy belated Easter I guess, this is a cute one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic shares his Easter candy with Tom.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sharing

Sonic took a handful of jelly beans from his bag of candy. It was Easter, and he had gotten such a good haul! He had even participated in an Easter egg hunt that Tom and Maddie had set up for him, and he got the most out of all the kids.

He chewed thoughtfully, thinking about Tom, who had just entered the room. “Hey, Tom?”

“Yeah?”

Sonic held out the bag. “Share?”

Tom came over and took a handful of candy, smiling.. “Thanks, buddy.”

Sonic grinned. “You can thank me properly tonight, when we’re alone.”

Tom laughed. “You’re on, pal!

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to speak to me privately about anything, you can contact me on my Tumblr (izlover, all lowercase).


End file.
